It was worth it
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Daisuke always sat in class by himself until 1 day a new student comes 2 school. Dai makes friends with the new guy only 2 find that he ends up in the hospital trying 2 protect him. Ken and Dai all goth and HOT! If you like hot guys...READ! *Evil grin*
1. well, it all started with this new guy

Hi! Hope you like it. PLEASE review! I means a lot to me when you do. And if you like this one then go and read my others! Have fun!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, I'm sitting here in this bed. It's really soft. Maybe a little too soft for my liking, but still. My leg and side really ache. It's not a harsh pain, but it's enough to piss a guy like me off.   
Oh, great! The nurse is in here. I hate being in this hospital. The air is so stale and the rooms are too clean. I'm too much of a weird guy for a room this clean and nurses that all look the same. Such ordinary things and people make me uncomfortable, afraid if you should go that far. But, as far as I'm concerned it was totally worth it. I mean, I saved a life and made a new friend. Plus, I'm only going to be in this place for another two days if all goes well. To me, that's worth it. Well, I'm board enough, why don't I tell you what happened.   
OK, So I was sitting in class by my self, as normal, and this guy came in. He looked kinda weird. He had a pare of tight, black, Swade pants on and a short sleeved, white dress shirt. He had black fish net under the dress shirt and they acted as his sleeves going all the way to his wrists. He had a small nose ring and his hair was long and a dark blue. He looked like he had some eye make up on as well. Not much or anything, just the eyeliner stuff so his eyes were kinda black and kinda stood out. They would have anyway. they were a bright crystal blue with a tiny hint of what I believe was purple.   
All and all he had a very distinct look to him. And this isn't even going into all the trinkets he had! Yeah, he had all 'sorts of stuff around his wrists and a thick spiked collar around his neck. He was holding a long Black leather trench coat in his fingerless-gloved hand.   
Now, I'm not going to lie to you, he looked pretty hot. Oh, I'm Bi just to give you guys a heads up. Anyway, The teacher asked him to tell a little about him self. I sat on the edge of my seat more then happy to learn about this guy.   
  
Hey, I'm Ken. He said nonchalantly.   
One of the assholes in the class snickered. I'm guessing at his name, maybe his look, but what ever it was, Ken went cold. I could almost see the aggravation around him. Ken's head whipped across the room to glare at the person that had laughed. Man he looked creepy! It was as if he had walked out of the world of light and into the darkness. I remember thinking Man, I wish I could do that!   
Then, after he glared at the guy and made him uncomfortable inside and out, he turned back to the class.   
  
He said as if nothing had happened. I just moved here. I have to be honest, I don't like it, but I'm sure I'll change my mind once I get to know it around here.   
He looked at me and shiver ran up and down my spine as he gave a small smile. It wasn't a nice warm smile though. It was more of a I'm taking into a count that your not a normal looking person and you might do just fine as a friend' type a thing.   
Mostly I look around the same as him. No make up though, just the same sorta semi goth look. I'm not goth though, neither was Ken. Most people can't tell that right off the bat, but I can. I've got all the same stuff on as he does. The trench coat and spiked collar and all. I watched as he came to sit behind me. I remember more shivers as I felt the light breeze that he made as he past me to sit down. He smelt really good too. Once the class got started I turned around.   
  
Hey, I'm Daisuke. I whispered.   
He looked up from his note taking. He didn't answer my question with words, but what he did was give me a smile. It was the cutest smile I think I've ever seen! It quorked to the left side ever so slightly and made his left eye squint a little. So cute! He then lifted his gloved hand and waved to me with one finger. No sooner did he do that did he go back to taking notes. I couldn't help but to smile as I went back to what I was doing on my own paper. We didn't say anything for the whole rest of the class, but some how we were visiting. It's kinda hard to explain. It was just that we were clicking is all. Like, OK, here's an example. The teacher head said something rather sadistic in it's meaning. No one got it, not even the teacher him self, but Ken and I some how picked it up. We were both sent into a spell of giggles.   
It feels good when that sorta thing happens, you know, clicking with some one like that. Especially after spending so long waiting for some one to share your weirdness with. Anyway, after class I had English. I was happy to see Ken already sitting in the class when I entered the room.   
  
I said again.   
He looked up with a grin.   
  
Oh, hi. He said back as I came to sit next to him. He gave me a wink as I took my books out.   
For some reason I was sent into thinking about my house, Most likely because I was so tired and was just wanting to get in my bed. It's chilly in the house now a days. It's as if there's a cold shadow over it. I wrote the last of my notes down and began to write my response on some quotes up on the bored. I remember feeling kinda sad thinking about my house. It doesn't really matter, I don't go there much. If I really think about my life, I can get my self pretty depressed about it, so I try not to. It's hard for me though cus I'm such a weird guy and all. I hadn't had a girlfriend or a boyfriend in SO long at that point. Hell, I hadn't even had a good friend if you really want to get down to it. Sure, I had the few people that I talked to in the halls and stuff, but they never knew me, they didn't really care to, but for some reason I felt, more knew, that Ken and I would me great friends, the best. As I was thinking about this he looked up at me. It was as if he knew I was thinking about him.   
He looks like me, he talks and thinks like me, he's hot! How could we NOT be good friends? It was like it was meant to be. I remember thinking he was like my imaginary companions becoming so real! Well, I don't have imaginary friends. I'm not THAT big of a loser. I'm more talking about the characters that I've made up for the stories I like to write.   
Anyway, the bell went after about an hour of not doing my work.   
  
I yelled standing to my feet. Only the best time of the day!   
Ken giggled at me and we both walked to the door to enter the halls.   
  
Can I eat with you? Ken asked. I just grinned at him and patted his back.   
  
Of course. I said as we walked through the now over flowing hallways.   
Suddenly Ken was pushed into me and we both fell to the hard floor. I was kinda holding Ken close to me so he didn't get trampled by all the people now tripping over us. I looked up at who pushed Ken and for the brief, dreadful second I looked up, I saw the one person I was hoping it wouldn't be.   
James Hally and his so called friends. These guys are the meanest people in the school. They've been picking on me since the day I came to the school.   
Hey, just cus I'm 17 doesn't mean I don't have people bugging me about stuff. Anyway, a look of fear must have crossed my face because I could almost FEEL his ego boost! I was still holding on to Ken most likely hugging him now.   
He looked Ken over.   
  
Who's this? Your new boyfriend? He asked sarcastically.   
You see, he had seen me kissing one of my older boyfriends in the past and he just couldn't let it go.   
I sat up a little.   
  
No, he's not, why? Were you getting jealous? Said with a sleigh grin.   
James reached down and grabbed me by my shirt pulling me up and away from a confused Ken. He was fast about it and I didn't even have time to get out of the way. He then slammed me hard into a locker. I remember letting out a little cough from being slightly winded. I struggled to get free from his grasp, but my feet weren't even touching the ground anymore!   
  
Let go of me asshole! I yelled.   
He reached back the hand that wasn't pinning me as to hit me, when Ken's voice rang out over every one.   
  
Drop him right now! Ken yelled.   
I wanted Ken to leave. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. If he got hurt, then that would be the third friend in a row because of James. I couldn't go on like this. Needing friends, but not wanting them at the same time, fearing they might get hurt. I was and am SO mad at James and his cronies.   
One of the other guys started to walk over to Ken.   
  
I'll kill you all if you hurt him! I yelled totally out of my league. I could see Ken take a threatening stance. It looked almost like karate or something.   
  
I said drop him. Ken voiced with an eerie coldness to it. He yelled.   
The guy that had walked up to Ken took a swing at him.   
  
I cried.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So you like it??? I'll get the next chp up in a few days if i get lots of reviews! Review PLEASE! If you like this one then read my others! Thx! BYE! *Waves*


	2. Don't! Piss! Me! OFF!

HI! I got some good reviews so here's the next chp! PLEASE review! It means a lot to me! *Smiles* I know i'ts short...but it's a good one! The next chp will be up in few days...maybe even tomorrow if I get more good reviews! *Daisuke grin*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken ducked down with a speed that was mind-boggling. He then brought his foot up and kicked the guy in the stomach. It sent him flying into the other side of the hall, into the wall, and onto the ground.  
  
Ken turned to James and me taking that same stance.  
  
Ken screamed.  
  
James pulled me away from the locker as if he was going to put me down, but then slammed me into it once more. I screamed out in pain. It really hurt when he did that.  
  
I didn't want to ask for help just in case Ken got hurt, but the fear was starting to eat away at me.  
  
Ken, help! I cried feeling my head and back being slammed into the locker again.  
  
I'm guessing that was the last straw for Ken or something because all I saw next was Ken's foot pegging James in the face and head. The force of the blow was enough for James to drop me and I fell hard to the ground. Before James could fall too, Ken reached out fast and grabbed onto one of James's hands and wrist. Ken turned around in the blink of an eye and flipped James right over his head! BAM! James hit the ground with a lot of force.  
  
James let out a strangled cry of pain right before falling unconscious.  
  
Ken glanced over at me still in a heap on the floor, I'm guessing to see if I was all right. He then turned to the other two he hadn't touched yet. He took another stance and stared calmly at them, well, it was more of a confident glare, but whatever.  
  
"I've taken three different martial arts, won seven tournaments, and three championships. Bring. It. On," Ken stated never once taking his eyes off of them.  
  
I grinned wide at the fear clearly written across their faces. Although I was in pain, I was loving this.  
  
Ken stepped closer to them and hissed like a cat. For anyone else to do that would have looked stupid, but when Ken hissed he seemed to make it work for him. I think it did the guys in and they, along with the first guy that had been knocked into the locker, took off in a flash.  
  
Ken kept his stance until the boys could no longer be seen and then he quickly turned around to face me with worry.  
  
"Daisuke," he said as he bent down, grabbing my hands and pulling me up. "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" he asked looking into my eyes.  
  
I winced in pain as my back and head started to pound, but I tried, for the most part, to keep it hidden.  
  
"Yeah, I'm O.K." I said, totally flabbergasted as to what just happened. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his yummy purple, blue eyes, "...Thank you..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So? You like? PLEASE review! And if you like this go and read my others! I'm sure you'll love them to! Next chp will be up soon! BYE! *Waves*


	3. A bad feeling

  
Hi! I hope you guys like it! I'ts a small chp again and I think the last one will be too. None the less it's a good one. Please review and if you have time read and review my others. If you like this one then you'd like my others. OK well, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked happy and sweet all of a sudden, the cold expression melting away as if he could never wear it in a million years.  
  
"It's O.K. I couldn't just sit there and watch them beat on you for no good reason. Besides, no one has EVER been so nice to me on the first day," Ken said. "They just assume that I'm some freak that wants to be a loner, when I'm really not like that at all. I just dress and look a little different then them," he finished with a smile.  
  
I grinned back at him, happy that he felt the same way I did. Just because someone doesn't look like you doesn't automatically make them a weirdo that doesn't want friends or something.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel," I said.  
  
We walked away from the crowd of people that were now trying to wake up James. I stuck my tongue out at him as he lay there on the floor.  
  
"Um...I don't have any more classes today, but how about we do something after school? You could come over to my house. So?" I asked.  
Ken grinned.  
  
"O.K., that sounds great." He giggled after saying that.  
  
"Good, great! So meet me in the soccer field after school then?" I asked.  
  
"Yep, sure," Ken replied.  
  
From there we ate our lunch in the small time we had left and after walking with him to his next class we went our separate ways.  
  
As soon as I got home I sat on my couch and stared blankly at my wall. I couldn't stop thinking about Ken. Everything about him was new to me. I studied the mental picture of him in my mind, hearing his voice, and remembering his disposition, distant and cold, but warm and sunny all in the same. He'd been so sweet to me, and a major threat to someone else, but somehow I felt I knew him already, maybe because Ken and I seemed to think so alike. Whatever it was, I couldn't wait to learn more about him. It was then that I noticed that I had been sitting there for almost an hour, just thinking about my day at school and how Ken influenced it. I turned to the T.V to keep me busy until it was time to go meet Ken at the school.  
  
  
I walked down the road feeling rather light on my feet when, out of nowhere, a bad feeling hit me like a ton of bricks. I even stopped dead in my tracks. I looked around myself nervously, but I kept walking to the school anyway. Then it hit me. Revenge, those guys are going to want revenge on Ken for making a fool out of them.  
  
I started to run to the school now, thinking maybe I could get to him first. I reached the school's soccer field and spotted Ken by the road leaning on a pole. I sighed, but kept running nonetheless, that bad feeling still haunting me. Then I saw what I had predicted. James Hally came out from the bushes behind Ken and gave Ken a big shove. Everything was in slow motion as Ken stumbled back into the street. I saw the car headed straight for him and watched the old man slam on his brakes.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? Please review! If I get some good ones I'll post fast! OK! Talk to you later! *Waves* Go and read my others if you can. I'd like that. BYE!


	4. pain

  
Well, you guys didn't review at ALL for the last chp...so I didn't put it up as fast as I have been doing cuz it was kind of a turn off. But, here it is. I REALLY want some reviews. PLEASE! This is the last chp. And if you just forgot for the one before this one could you maybe go back and review it PLEASE? That would mean a lot to me. I worked really hard on this story so I hope you liked it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I ran harder and faster then I've ever run in my life. I could feel the blood pumping in my ears and could feel the sweat dripping off my brow. As I flew off the curb I knew I didn't have a chance of getting us both out of the way, but I charged full ahead anyway. Running in front of the car I body-slammed into Ken, the force of it knocking Ken out of the way and to the ground. And then there was nothing but pain, as the car ploughed my soft unprotected body into the unforgiving cement. I screamed as I rolled over once, twice, three times before I came to a stop on my stomach. After that every sound was amplified for some reason. There were no background sounds at all, only talking. Through my pain I felt myself being lifted somewhat, turned over, you know, and I found myself staring at Ken. I took a shuddering gasp.  
  
Are you...OK? I asked through my thick fog of pain. The world was spinning and the pain seemed to sink back into my body. I never heard the answer to my question, as Ken's face was replaced by darkness. The last thing I could feel was my body going limp in Ken's arms. At least the pain was gone.  
  
  
The first thing I remember after that was an old man saying Life and death. They're very close. You get to know this when you're old. I think he was talking to a nurse, but I couldn't tell. As I came to a little more I felt many things. One, the dull throbbing in my leg and side. Two, something around my head, bandage I think. Three, some tubes in my nose and, finally, a good thing, someone, I wasn't sure who, was holding my hand. The wondering started to get to me and I slowly slid my tired, heavy eyes open. I was having a lot of trouble just focusing. I blinked a few times finding it hard to open them each time. I was finally able to get a clear picture of just who was holding my hand.  
  
I said, nothing came out but air as I tried to speak.  
  
he said giving my hand a little squeeze. I smiled.  
  
Thank you, Daisuke. Thank you for saving me.  
  
It's O.K. I said, this time forming words with my croaky voice. I'm glad you're safe.  
  
You appeared out of nowhere! It was like you were an angel or something! Ken said looking into my eyes. He moved a chunk of my rusty hair out of my eyes.  
  
I'm not an angel, KenI'm simply me, I said closing my eyes and feeling Ken play with my hair in his fingers. I smiled and looked at him again.  
  
All right, screw it, I'm an angel. Love, praise, and adore me, I giggled and so did Ken. The giggling made me hurt a little more then I wanted and I winced, but Ken went back to playing with my hair so that was good, I guess.  
  
Well, that was pretty much it. Ken stayed with me for a good two hours before my sister got there in a fit of worry. When she got home from work she'd gotten a call from the hospital. I live with her, you see.  
  
Anyway, she came in and Ken left. I told my sister what happened and then fell asleep after the doctors gave me some painkillers.  
  
So, that's why I'm in this hospital. It's a pretty good story, now that I think of it. That was all yesterday, by the way. Oh, and as for James Hally, Ken's taking him to court.  
  
Ah yes, even though I am in a hospital bed, life is great.  
  
  
~~~  
THE END  
~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like it? PLEASE review! It really means a lot to me. If you liked this one then go R&R my others! I'd LOVE that. OK, hoped you liked it. I DO! Weee *Waves and hopes to see some reviews this time*  



End file.
